


Past. Present & Still Loving

by NovelettesByNicki



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelettesByNicki/pseuds/NovelettesByNicki
Summary: Phillip J Coulson and Melinda Qiaolian May The story beneath the two superior agents in Shield, set in 2015 December from the starting point of the death of Trip in Season 2 Episode 10 and how their relationship is boarded to a new horizon. - First Philinda Fanfic - Originally Posted on Fanfiction but I mainly use this site for my stories so it's on both here and there.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rattled, schemed and hurt. The under-lying truth was untold, no speaking, no one tale yet in the silence was death. They went on in their own ways, it was like that for the last hours from the event that reeled them all. Plethora of knowledge, power and secrecy and yet no one could admit the truth.

May walked over to Coulson as if she was the one that was gone, in the wind invisible and unseen to all. She was angry, oppressed like many did on the team. The bus, full with jolted waves of hatred, full of untold truths from all of the team on that very mission - the mission was constructed by Coulson, yet he was the reason that the whole task was to stop Hydra and they did that only for them to leave with guilt in their hearts for a man who had given so much in his small amount of time being there at the underground base and on the bus.

No one had superseded Coulson's authority but they felt like he was to blame for the whole mission because of the carvings of the alien underground city. The time was reeling everyone from their darkest fears, but most of all it was taunting Daisy for that she lead him into the place for his life to be taken so soon.

May walked in a truant manner with authority and anger within her strides; as she walked profusely towards the stairs to Coulson's office and living quarters on the bus, the anger of what she felt was in her voice, her face, her eyes as they looked closely into his.

Coulson sat at his desk, staring at the paperwork in front of me while debating whether to go and see Antoine Triplett's parent. He stood quickly; then grabbed the glass in front of him, then smashed the glass down to the ground with a harsh force. He slid down to the ground to sit on a floor with his suit still on, his head hung over his knees. His mind in a huffle over him thinking and knowing that it was majority of his own fault and he wished that he was the one who had died the one who had lost their life to the diviner rather than Trip who had been a great member of the team.

May opened the door to his office knowing that Coulson wasn't in his best state of mind since the incident in the underground city, she opened it a small gap at first, then she opened it full out to go into the room and, she saw Coulson on the floor arms wrapped around his knees and broken glass on the floor.

She moved her hands from her side to his shoulder one holding his shoulder and the other rubbing his back. He opened his eyes and was glad to see May in front of him but he saw what was going on her brain he knew her better than anyone else in his entire life, he knew her more than her knew his other mother who had died in 1992 the same day his own father had died but eighteen years earlier. She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't she knew that if she did that he would argue with her for while on.

"Hi Phil." May said in a calm voice but all her other emotions were seen in her eyes and her face.

"May,nice to see you, how's the team doing?" He questioned as he saw her face directly above his.

"Their okay, coping but shocked. And how are you?"She merely asked as they both about to stand.

"I can't do this May, watch anymore people die because of this GH-25 liquid, I'm alive and Trip is dead and i know it should be the other way round. I should be dead." Coulson said with deep regret in his heart.

"No. Don't you dare say that, you have saved more lives than any other person i know, and that includes half the avengers. So, yes feel that guilt but don't ever wish yourself dead." May caring expressed her colleague.

"Okay, you're always right and i know that deep down, but I can't stand that we have lost another member of the team. And yes I'm coping, and the carvings had stopped completely." Coulson said to May as she started to think about the past with everything that lead to the underground city being found.

"Carving, they started all of this, if anyone is to blame it is that GH-25 solution in your body." May sympathically recalled to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Coulson snapped.

"Why? Phil, what's wrong?" May asked worriedly.

"I just don't want to have anything to do with that programme again." Coulson said

"Okay, but what are you going to do about Trip and the notification of death?" she questioned him but he seemed to pause for a long thought

"Phil!" She asked "Phil!" She repeated and he nodded at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know whether to go to see Trip's mother on my own or call her." Coulson said as May face changed to be a shocked face.

"Call her! Seriously Phil, call his mother to tell him that her son has died!"

"I get it, I know what you mean, April." Coulson sadly said to May as she looked harshly up towards his face.

"You what, you bring her up now!" She shouted in a enraged manner, and struck him across the face, hard and loud leaving a May sized red handprint on his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought her up, it's not fair. But I know we both loved her; I couldn't think of telling someone else's parent that their child is dead and, there is nothing they can do." Phil said looking shamefully at the floor while, a tear rolled down the cavalry's face as she remembered a girl called April.

"No its not fair, but i get it. I remember her every single day, and continue fighting to not let Hydra win." She said directly informally an apology.

"Can we call a pause, like we did the good old days." Coulson said smiling as if their was a memory to the words he was expressing.

May nodded at Coulson May puts her hand on the desk, and leans against the desk, as she sighs knowing that the team and herself were having a hard time dealing with Trip's death. Phil walked towards her, standing and walking over broken glass, making it crunch on the ground as he walked lovingly towards her. He grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him and, she let go of the desk while grabbed his waist, leaning her head on his chest.

As the pair of them stood in the middle of the room, they hugged tightly in a loving and caring way, like they had often do that sort of thing before. May removed her head from his chest, which had been tucked under his chin, with her head bent down looking at the broken glass on the floor. She stared into his eyes, and their lips touched in the heat of the moment, fireworks had been set off in their mouths within the long seconds for their lips to move and touch one another's.

May pulled back from the kiss she had put in motion, everyone knew their was feeling Coulson and May had for each other and they were only just showing them,when she pulled out with the going get going. "What are we doing Phil?" May asked as she still felt the warmness of his gentle and soft masculine lips on hers.

"Kissing, Melinda." Phil sarcastically recalled to May.

"You know what i mean, Phil, we can't do this, not ag..." May ushered as Phil placed his index finger on her lips which shot ripple effects of electricity through her body as she dreamy looked into his eyes. Closed and loving, she began to walk in the opposite direction to Coulson and walked closer to the door where he grabbed her arm in the sexual atmosphere in the room, he pulled her towards her and started to pull her cloths of her and she did the same.

Kissing as if their human life depended on it, she moved her neck gracefully towards the edge of the desk and moved her arm and slashed her arm in a rapid motion making everything which originally sat on the desk fall onto the floor. He grabbed her waist and lifted her 5"4 to 5"6 body into the air and slammed er onto the table with heavy force in which she laughed to, he smile in between kisses.

On the desk she ripped his shirt of his chest and he kissed her neck and continued kissing her body moving slowly from her cheekbone to her breast while she gave him a love bit on the low neck. They stopped kissing and May harshly ripped her top of her chest causing it to tear in many places, he whispered in her ear "We should get into arguments more often."

As both of the two had become half naked the two of them ripped each others clothes off as May laid down on the desk back arched and the two were both stripped of clothes, when Coulson tickled the top part of her thigh in a circular motion as he pulled her off the desk and she jumped onto his bed which they closed and locked the bedroom door behind them.

She rolled on top of him as he got into the bed, but soon enough the role had been reversed and he had rolled on top as he inserted his erect manhood into her faster as her back arched more she screamed in joy as he was inside her, she moaned loudly as she giggled, as he smiled it on was like having sex to them was like riding a bike. Forgetting the condom altogether they continued with the life affirming sex they were enduring. Cycles of them jolting themselves aggressively forwards and backwards, as they had the urge to continue but faster and quicker than the time before, and with that the moans from Melinda May grew louder she screamed at the second to last time then hit the sexual urge and tension in the room.

At last they finished and Coulson flopped to the side of the bed, when he raised his arm and wrapped it around her neck and the back of her head. Sighing for breath over the recent sex they had just had. While both of them were smiling at themselves as they looked at different sides of the room.

"What time is it?" May questioned as Coulson smile at her.

"What you do want to go for round two! And its 16:47." Coulson said to May as she tilted her towards his chest and face as their legs were entangled together.

"No, I need to get back to the cockpit, and don't tell anyone about this, not even Skye or Mack or anyone!" May bombarded him with as she untangled her legs, unlocking the door picking up her clothes as she went towards the door. Putting on her clothes, she reared away from the door and tiptoed away from his office while he was lying on the mattress smiling at the ceiling with some part of sadness in his eyes.

"Hi Skye."Jemma said sadly to Skye.

""Hi Jem, how's Fitz and the others, if you know?" Skye recently transformed into Tremors aka Daisy, still in the containment chamber, on the Bus.

"Fitz is okay, Coulson is in his office and May in the cockpit. The others are coping, playing cards I think." Skye replied to Jemma as she sat at the side of the containment chamber.

Skye, transformed from her normal self to Quake, she wasn't the same carelessly free woman who loved to be careless and play pranks on other members of the team. Jemma knew something had happen in that enclosed chamber but she couldn't put her finger on it but the macromolecules analysis had come back showing many signs of change.

Jemma kept Skye well Daisy after Daisy had asked her to call her that after she was contemplating what had happen with her Dad Cal, he had told her that her name was actually Daisy Johnson before she went on the mission, this time she felt like she fit somewhere with a real name which wasn't Mary Sue Poots.

"I might go check on May in the cockpit. Then I will come back with some food for both of us, but I will check on Coulson for you aswell." Jemma said to Skye come Daisy.

"Thank you Jemma, you're like the big sister I never got." Daisy laughed at as she brighten up her mood.

Jemma went to check on May and Coulson in the cockpit and in his office. She knocked on the door to the cockpit, in which May was stood behind the door after seeing Jemma walking towards the cockpit and she ran for the small well lit, by the sky, room. May stood behind the silver door with her heart racing after what she had just experienced with Coulson, she wanted to go back and cuddle up with him but she knew she couldn't and, a smile appeared on her face and as soon as it appeared it soon vanished.

May opened the door and let Jemma into the room, into which she sat besides May who had it on autopilot but her hands firmly on the levers. "How are you May, I know you don't talk about feelings like this but, we all have to stick together on this one." Jemma questioned her superior bluntly asking her to express the little feeling she let show.

"I'm fine, how's Skye I know she wasn't enjoying the containment module?" She questioned the younger agent." May enquired about her protégé.

"She's fine, good speaking and seeing that your okay, I'm going to see Coulson for Skye and beg hi to sit with her as she is driving me crazy. Is there anything you want me to tell him?" Jemma questioned, as May shook her head and, Jemma walked away, while the superiors acted like nothing had happened. Coulson still lying on his bed and May looking effortlessly at the sky.

Jemma moved towards the steps to his office, meanwhile Coulson was just about picking up his clothes which he had scattered anywhere, while still replacing the clothes he had had on with fresh clean clothes. She knocked in a polite manner, at first he thought it could of been May, but her knocked where maticous to the point with loud sharp knocks in a multiple of 3, something he knew she had always done.

As he opened the door he walked out of his office down the stairs with Simmons following like a lost puppy yet he asked the question "What's wrong, Simmons?" which she replied with a simple sentence of "nothing, except that Skye is going mentally crazy in the chamber, plus she would like to see you." Simmons expressed towards her superior Director of SHIELD.

"Thanks for telling me, Simmons can you go and stay with the others keep their sprits up." Coulson asked her as she went to assure Skye that they would be on the ground in the base in no time at all.

"Yes sir, I'll try to make them open up more. Bye sir." Simmons expressed as they both were walking away from one another.

"I'll go and see her now, she might enjoy my company for a while, bye Simmons." Coulson said quietly as walked towards Skye.

May sat in the cockpit contemplating what she had to do, she was nervous, for once in her life she was nervous of what to do next. She knew what she wanted to do, but she remembered the past, of whatever it had been, it damaged her it made her different. And it wasn't just about in Bahrain; it was the long hard history before that.

Coulson meanwhile knew what he had said that it had upset May a lot, how in the heat of the argument he had brought up was dear to her, something she couldn't control. He couldn't bare to hurt her and yet he had mistakenly but he had done it without even meaning it.

May was talking to herself in her mind when Coulson knowingly that everyone knew that he had walked into the cockpit, as he had made it obvious to where he was walking. The rest of the team had come to the middle deck to talk to one other on the death of Trip and threat of the Hydra of they managed to get to the portal whether it was submerged or not and so they all went to sit of the sofas in the middle of the living quarters and, the stairs to Coulson's office. Which unknown to them had been May walking up them in anger and, coming back down in the walk of shame.

Days had gone by and the team were talking to one another like business as usual Coulson went with Skye, who was cleared for clerical duty, to see Andrew Garner, May's Ex and she was going for a psychologic assessment, to see if she was psychologically ready for active duty. Skye was in the base most of the time and she was coping with the change but it was hard on her.

Nearly everyone went to Trip's funeral, but Skye couldn't go, she couldn't stand being near his mother and bot telling her that it was her fault that she had to buried her son. May flew the plane to the far west of New York to where Trip's funeral was taking place.

Bobbi and Hunter dressed in black, suit and tie the most formal Hunter had been in his life and Bobbi in a smart black dress with black boots. Mack wore black jeans and a black v-neck was in his normal black suit and a white shirt but instead of his jazzy multicolored ties he wore a fat black tie to complete his suit, whereas May couldn't fins anything appropriate for a funeral so she had bought a black tight fitting long sleeve dress from a store in central New York. Whereas Fitz and Simmons wore matching outfits of black tie, shirt and v-neck sweater and black skinny jeans.

"Please may everyone take their seats." The priest asked as people found their way to seats in the church.

"Thank you everyone, for attending. I know my son wasn't the best at everything but he died to save others and I'm grateful for everyone coming. Goodbye Antoine." Mrs Triplet cried as people began to move and say regards and people left as soon as they came.

The team walked from the dug out grave with Trip's lifeless body in the carve out whole, the team walked away with May and Coulson at the back. Instinct kicked in for both May and Coulson, when their hands touched and grabbed hold of one another but released as soon as members of the team began to speak.

The whole team walked away to the Lexus car they had with the removed S.H.I.E.L.D logos the whole team minus Skye got in the two cars parked by the street near the church. May and Coulson went in Lola and Mack, Bobbi were in the front to the four by four, and Simmons, Fitz and hunter sat in the back of the car. As they drove back to the bus they felt vibrations on the ground, and they knew it was Skye...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Rattled, schemed and hurt. The under-lying truth was untold, no speaking, no one tale yet in the silence was death. They went on in their own ways, it was like that for the last hours from the event that reeled them all. Plethora of knowledge, power and secrecy and yet no one could admit the truth.

May walked over to Coulson as if she was the one that was gone, in the wind invisible and unseen to all. She was angry, oppressed like many did on the team. The bus, full with jolted waves of hatred, full of untold truths from all of the team on that very mission - the mission was constructed by Coulson, yet he was the reason that the whole task was to stop Hydra and they did that only for them to leave with guilt in their hearts for a man who had given so much in his small amount of time being there at the underground base and on the bus.

No one had superseded Coulson's authority but they felt like he was to blame for the whole mission because of the carvings of the alien underground city. The time was reeling everyone from their darkest fears, but most of all it was taunting Daisy for that she lead him into the place for his life to be taken so soon.

May walked in a truant manner with authority and anger within her strides; as she walked profusely towards the stairs to Coulson's office and living quarters on the bus, the anger of what she felt was in her voice, her face, her eyes as they looked closely into his.

Coulson sat at his desk, staring at the paperwork in front of me while debating whether to go and see Antoine Triplett's parent. He stood quickly; then grabbed the glass in front of him, then smashed the glass down to the ground with a harsh force. He slid down to the ground to sit on a floor with his suit still on, his head hung over his knees. His mind in a huffle over him thinking and knowing that it was majority of his own fault and he wished that he was the one who had died the one who had lost their life to the diviner rather than Trip who had been a great member of the team.

May opened the door to his office knowing that Coulson wasn't in his best state of mind since the incident in the underground city, she opened it a small gap at first, then she opened it full out to go into the room and, she saw Coulson on the floor arms wrapped around his knees and broken glass on the floor.

She moved her hands from her side to his shoulder one holding his shoulder and the other rubbing his back. He opened his eyes and was glad to see May in front of him but he saw what was going on her brain he knew her better than anyone else in his entire life, he knew her more than her knew his other mother who had died in 1992 the same day his own father had died but eighteen years earlier. She wanted to comfort him but she couldn't she knew that if she did that he would argue with her for while on.

"Hi Phil." May said in a calm voice but all her other emotions were seen in her eyes and her face.

"May,nice to see you, how's the team doing?" He questioned as he saw her face directly above his.

"Their okay, coping but shocked. And how are you?"She merely asked as they both about to stand.

"I can't do this May, watch anymore people die because of this GH-25 liquid, I'm alive and Trip is dead and i know it should be the other way round. I should be dead." Coulson said with deep regret in his heart.

"No. Don't you dare say that, you have saved more lives than any other person i know, and that includes half the avengers. So, yes feel that guilt but don't ever wish yourself dead." May caring expressed her colleague.

"Okay, you're always right and i know that deep down, but I can't stand that we have lost another member of the team. And yes I'm coping, and the carvings had stopped completely." Coulson said to May as she started to think about the past with everything that lead to the underground city being found.

"Carving, they started all of this, if anyone is to blame it is that GH-25 solution in your body." May sympathically recalled to him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Coulson snapped.

"Why? Phil, what's wrong?" May asked worriedly.

"I just don't want to have anything to do with that programme again." Coulson said

"Okay, but what are you going to do about Trip and the notification of death?" she questioned him but he seemed to pause for a long thought

"Phil!" She asked "Phil!" She repeated and he nodded at her.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know whether to go to see Trip's mother on my own or call her." Coulson said as May face changed to be a shocked face.

"Call her! Seriously Phil, call his mother to tell him that her son has died!"

"I get it, I know what you mean, April." Coulson sadly said to May as she looked harshly up towards his face.

"You what, you bring her up now!" She shouted in a enraged manner, and struck him across the face, hard and loud leaving a May sized red handprint on his face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of brought her up, it's not fair. But I know we both loved her; I couldn't think of telling someone else's parent that their child is dead and, there is nothing they can do." Phil said looking shamefully at the floor while, a tear rolled down the cavalry's face as she remembered a girl called April.

"No its not fair, but i get it. I remember her every single day, and continue fighting to not let Hydra win." She said directly informally an apology.

"Can we call a pause, like we did the good old days." Coulson said smiling as if their was a memory to the words he was expressing.

May nodded at Coulson May puts her hand on the desk, and leans against the desk, as she sighs knowing that the team and herself were having a hard time dealing with Trip's death. Phil walked towards her, standing and walking over broken glass, making it crunch on the ground as he walked lovingly towards her. He grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him and, she let go of the desk while grabbed his waist, leaning her head on his chest.

As the pair of them stood in the middle of the room, they hugged tightly in a loving and caring way, like they had often do that sort of thing before. May removed her head from his chest, which had been tucked under his chin, with her head bent down looking at the broken glass on the floor. She stared into his eyes, and their lips touched in the heat of the moment, fireworks had been set off in their mouths within the long seconds for their lips to move and touch one another's.

May pulled back from the kiss she had put in motion, everyone knew their was feeling Coulson and May had for each other and they were only just showing them,when she pulled out with the going get going. "What are we doing Phil?" May asked as she still felt the warmness of his gentle and soft masculine lips on hers.

"Kissing, Melinda." Phil sarcastically recalled to May.

"You know what i mean, Phil, we can't do this, not ag..." May ushered as Phil placed his index finger on her lips which shot ripple effects of electricity through her body as she dreamy looked into his eyes. Closed and loving, she began to walk in the opposite direction to Coulson and walked closer to the door where he grabbed her arm in the sexual atmosphere in the room, he pulled her towards her and started to pull her cloths of her and she did the same.

Kissing as if their human life depended on it, she moved her neck gracefully towards the edge of the desk and moved her arm and slashed her arm in a rapid motion making everything which originally sat on the desk fall onto the floor. He grabbed her waist and lifted her 5"4 to 5"6 body into the air and slammed er onto the table with heavy force in which she laughed to, he smile in between kisses.

On the desk she ripped his shirt of his chest and he kissed her neck and continued kissing her body moving slowly from her cheekbone to her breast while she gave him a love bit on the low neck. They stopped kissing and May harshly ripped her top of her chest causing it to tear in many places, he whispered in her ear "We should get into arguments more often."

As both of the two had become half naked the two of them ripped each others clothes off as May laid down on the desk back arched and the two were both stripped of clothes, when Coulson tickled the top part of her thigh in a circular motion as he pulled her off the desk and she jumped onto his bed which they closed and locked the bedroom door behind them.

She rolled on top of him as he got into the bed, but soon enough the role had been reversed and he had rolled on top as he inserted his erect manhood into her faster as her back arched more she screamed in joy as he was inside her, she moaned loudly as she giggled, as he smiled it on was like having sex to them was like riding a bike. Forgetting the condom altogether they continued with the life affirming sex they were enduring. Cycles of them jolting themselves aggressively forwards and backwards, as they had the urge to continue but faster and quicker than the time before, and with that the moans from Melinda May grew louder she screamed at the second to last time then hit the sexual urge and tension in the room.

At last they finished and Coulson flopped to the side of the bed, when he raised his arm and wrapped it around her neck and the back of her head. Sighing for breath over the recent sex they had just had. While both of them were smiling at themselves as they looked at different sides of the room.

"What time is it?" May questioned as Coulson smile at her.

"What you do want to go for round two! And its 16:47." Coulson said to May as she tilted her towards his chest and face as their legs were entangled together.

"No, I need to get back to the cockpit, and don't tell anyone about this, not even Skye or Mack or anyone!" May bombarded him with as she untangled her legs, unlocking the door picking up her clothes as she went towards the door. Putting on her clothes, she reared away from the door and tiptoed away from his office while he was lying on the mattress smiling at the ceiling with some part of sadness in his eyes.

"Hi Skye."Jemma said sadly to Skye.

""Hi Jem, how's Fitz and the others, if you know?" Skye recently transformed into Tremors aka Daisy, still in the containment chamber, on the Bus.

"Fitz is okay, Coulson is in his office and May in the cockpit. The others are coping, playing cards I think." Skye replied to Jemma as she sat at the side of the containment chamber.

Skye, transformed from her normal self to Quake, she wasn't the same carelessly free woman who loved to be careless and play pranks on other members of the team. Jemma knew something had happen in that enclosed chamber but she couldn't put her finger on it but the macromolecules analysis had come back showing many signs of change.

Jemma kept Skye well Daisy after Daisy had asked her to call her that after she was contemplating what had happen with her Dad Cal, he had told her that her name was actually Daisy Johnson before she went on the mission, this time she felt like she fit somewhere with a real name which wasn't Mary Sue Poots.

"I might go check on May in the cockpit. Then I will come back with some food for both of us, but I will check on Coulson for you aswell." Jemma said to Skye come Daisy.

"Thank you Jemma, you're like the big sister I never got." Daisy laughed at as she brighten up her mood.

Jemma went to check on May and Coulson in the cockpit and in his office. She knocked on the door to the cockpit, in which May was stood behind the door after seeing Jemma walking towards the cockpit and she ran for the small well lit, by the sky, room. May stood behind the silver door with her heart racing after what she had just experienced with Coulson, she wanted to go back and cuddle up with him but she knew she couldn't and, a smile appeared on her face and as soon as it appeared it soon vanished.

May opened the door and let Jemma into the room, into which she sat besides May who had it on autopilot but her hands firmly on the levers. "How are you May, I know you don't talk about feelings like this but, we all have to stick together on this one." Jemma questioned her superior bluntly asking her to express the little feeling she let show.

"I'm fine, how's Skye I know she wasn't enjoying the containment module?" She questioned the younger agent." May enquired about her protégé.

"She's fine, good speaking and seeing that your okay, I'm going to see Coulson for Skye and beg hi to sit with her as she is driving me crazy. Is there anything you want me to tell him?" Jemma questioned, as May shook her head and, Jemma walked away, while the superiors acted like nothing had happened. Coulson still lying on his bed and May looking effortlessly at the sky.

Jemma moved towards the steps to his office, meanwhile Coulson was just about picking up his clothes which he had scattered anywhere, while still replacing the clothes he had had on with fresh clean clothes. She knocked in a polite manner, at first he thought it could of been May, but her knocked where maticous to the point with loud sharp knocks in a multiple of 3, something he knew she had always done.

As he opened the door he walked out of his office down the stairs with Simmons following like a lost puppy yet he asked the question "What's wrong, Simmons?" which she replied with a simple sentence of "nothing, except that Skye is going mentally crazy in the chamber, plus she would like to see you." Simmons expressed towards her superior Director of SHIELD.

"Thanks for telling me, Simmons can you go and stay with the others keep their sprits up." Coulson asked her as she went to assure Skye that they would be on the ground in the base in no time at all.

"Yes sir, I'll try to make them open up more. Bye sir." Simmons expressed as they both were walking away from one another.

"I'll go and see her now, she might enjoy my company for a while, bye Simmons." Coulson said quietly as walked towards Skye.

May sat in the cockpit contemplating what she had to do, she was nervous, for once in her life she was nervous of what to do next. She knew what she wanted to do, but she remembered the past, of whatever it had been, it damaged her it made her different. And it wasn't just about in Bahrain; it was the long hard history before that.

Coulson meanwhile knew what he had said that it had upset May a lot, how in the heat of the argument he had brought up was dear to her, something she couldn't control. He couldn't bare to hurt her and yet he had mistakenly but he had done it without even meaning it.

May was talking to herself in her mind when Coulson knowingly that everyone knew that he had walked into the cockpit, as he had made it obvious to where he was walking. The rest of the team had come to the middle deck to talk to one other on the death of Trip and threat of the Hydra of they managed to get to the portal whether it was submerged or not and so they all went to sit of the sofas in the middle of the living quarters and, the stairs to Coulson's office. Which unknown to them had been May walking up them in anger and, coming back down in the walk of shame.

Days had gone by and the team were talking to one another like business as usual Coulson went with Skye, who was cleared for clerical duty, to see Andrew Garner, May's Ex and she was going for a psychologic assessment, to see if she was psychologically ready for active duty. Skye was in the base most of the time and she was coping with the change but it was hard on her.

Nearly everyone went to Trip's funeral, but Skye couldn't go, she couldn't stand being near his mother and bot telling her that it was her fault that she had to buried her son. May flew the plane to the far west of New York to where Trip's funeral was taking place.

Bobbi and Hunter dressed in black, suit and tie the most formal Hunter had been in his life and Bobbi in a smart black dress with black boots. Mack wore black jeans and a black v-neck was in his normal black suit and a white shirt but instead of his jazzy multicolored ties he wore a fat black tie to complete his suit, whereas May couldn't fins anything appropriate for a funeral so she had bought a black tight fitting long sleeve dress from a store in central New York. Whereas Fitz and Simmons wore matching outfits of black tie, shirt and v-neck sweater and black skinny jeans.

"Please may everyone take their seats." The priest asked as people found their way to seats in the church.

"Thank you everyone, for attending. I know my son wasn't the best at everything but he died to save others and I'm grateful for everyone coming. Goodbye Antoine." Mrs Triplet cried as people began to move and say regards and people left as soon as they came.

The team walked from the dug out grave with Trip's lifeless body in the carve out whole, the team walked away with May and Coulson at the back. Instinct kicked in for both May and Coulson, when their hands touched and grabbed hold of one another but released as soon as members of the team began to speak.

The whole team walked away to the Lexus car they had with the removed S.H.I.E.L.D logos the whole team minus Skye got in the two cars parked by the street near the church. May and Coulson went in Lola and Mack, Bobbi were in the front to the four by four, and Simmons, Fitz and hunter sat in the back of the car. As they drove back to the bus they felt vibrations on the ground, and they knew it was Skye...


End file.
